


You're My One True Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This fic comes after the presidentwalks in on Ainsley dancing to the Bossa Nova and Donna's trying to push Josh and Joey together.





	You're My One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Mari

Title: You’re My One True Love

Character: Josh, Donna, Sam, and Ainsley

Category: (Romance

Pairing: Josh/Donna, Sam/Ainsley

Rating: R

Summary~ This fic comes after the president walks in on Ainsley dancing to the Bossa Nova and Donna’s trying to push Josh and Joey together.

Chapter One

Ainsley sat at her office desk in a white bathrobe; she had been having a wonderful night, “Ainsley? Are you alright?” She looked up and saw Donna Moss standing in her doorway, “Yeah but I made a complete fool out of myself in front of the president.” Donna sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “Yeah, Sam told Josh and well… Josh told me. Ainsley shrugged. “I blame this whole thing on Sam, oh well. What brings you down here?”

Donna knew she was hiding from Josh and Joey, why she had pushed him to her was really beyond her. “I just wanted to take a walk and see if you okay.” Which was somewhat true, she thought silently. Ainsley smiled, Donna was one of her favorite people at the White House. “Thanks Donna, how are the polls?” “Good they’re almost done.” Before Ainsley could respond they heard Josh screaming Donna’s name. “Sounds like I’m wanted.” Ainsley smiled brightly, she knew that there were feelings between Joshua Lyman and his assistant that went deeper then just friends. It wasn’t long before he found her.

“Didn’t you hear me calling you?” He asked storming into Ainsley’s office. Donna stood up and crossed her arms around her, “No but I did hear a big, loud, moron bellowing.” She told him and sent him a sweet smile. Ainsley almost laughed, and then she saw the look in his eyes, she wondered if Donna had ever seen it. “Ainsley I’m sorry about him, I’ll go on upstairs now.” “Thanks for coming down… you too Josh.” He turned around he hadn’t even seen her there, “Sorry about barging in.” She laughed a little, “No problem.” 

Later that night Sam laid in bed, he thought about her smile, the way she’d moved. How sexy she’d looked in that robe. It was 2 a.m. but he had to talk to someone. A very tired voice on the other end answered, “This is Josh and this had better be an emergency.” “It’s Sam; I need to talk to you.” Josh swore loudly, “What is it?” Sam stared at his ceiling, “Would you ever date someone from the work place?” 

Josh sat up in bed, “like you Sam, but we’re straight female loving men.” Sam laughed, “Not me and you. Like You and Donna.” There was silence on the other end. “Are you there Josh?” “Uh yeah, me and Donna are just friends.” It was the same thing that he’d just said to Joey earlier. “Sam is this about Ainsley?” On the other end Sam turned bright red, “Yeah I think that I’m falling for her.” Josh laughed, “Sam she’s a republican.” Sam smiled and chuckled, “Yeah a cute, sexy, smart republican.” Josh was silently thinking, he’d never noticed that about her, the only cute, sexy, smart woman that he worked with was Donna. Maybe his feelings for her were deeper then he thought. 

Donna walked to her desk at 7 that morning, on the desk was a bouquet of red roses. “For My Donna. Love you always, your secret admirer.” 

“Did anyone see who brought these?” “No sorry Donna.” Donna stared at the card in her hand. 

“It’s about time you got here.” Donna turned at the sound of Josh’s voice coming from his office. “I’m early, why are you here?” I brought you roses he thought silently. “I had work to finish.” Donna nodded, “Alright then get to work, and you’ve got a full schedule today.” 

Chapter Two

Ainsley sat at her desk trying to type an apology to the president. “Ainsley?” She looked up and smiled, Sam looked wonderful. “Sam what are you doing here?” He walked in and sat down. “I came to apologize for last night.” She gave him an award winning smile, “It wasn’t ALL your fault, a teeny tiny part of it was mine.” Sam laughed, she was adorable. “Okay I got to go to a meeting.” “Okay Sam, I’ll see ya later.” 

All day Sam thought about her, “Hey Josh? Have you talked to Donna about what you and I talked about last night?” After the revelation of his feelings for her he’d told Sam. “No, why?” Sam looked around and saw that the coast was clear, “I thought we could double date to the movies tonight if ya… know they want to.” Josh wanted to laugh; Sam was acting like a teenager with his first crush. “I’m on my way to my office, on the way I’ll ask Donna.” Sam was close to beaming like a school boy, “Thanks Josh.” 

Donna was busy watching a soap opera called “Guiding Light” in his office when he walked in. “What are you doing?” She about jumped out of her skin, “Oh you’re back.” She got out of his chair and turned off the TV, ‘damn she thought Gus and Harley were so close to getting back together.’ Josh walked behind his desk, “Are you working Donna?” Her face turned bright red, “No I guess that I can go and finish now.” Josh chuckled, “Wait.” “Yeah Josh?” Donna was looking at him with those big blue eyes, “You want to come to the movies tonight with me, Sam, and maybe Ainsley?” She felt her whole body go into a meltdown. “Uhh… sure what time?” Josh smiled, “Around 8, we’ll go straight from here.” She didn’t need to think about it. “Sure I’d love to.” He wanted to shout from the rooftops but he refrained, “Great now get to work.” 

Donna was too excited to work, and then she felt her heart drop to her toes. Joey had just walked right into Josh’s office alone. “Donna? Donna are you okay?” Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Sam was standing at her desk. She wiped the tears away and smiled. “Yeah I’m fine.” He handed her a tissue, “Are you sure?” Donna nodded, “Yeah Josh is in with Joey right now, do you want to wait here or go on in?” Her voice was shaking as she told him, “I’ll go on in. You’re coming with us to the movies right?” Donna looked uncertain, but she nodded. “Yeah I’ll be there.” 

Sam approached Josh’s door, he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He knocked and then walked in, “Joey could I speak to him alone?” He asked making sure that she could read his lips. Joey nodded and then waved bye. “Why was she here?” “I was telling her that she was right about Donna.” Sam nodded, “I came to tell you about the president’s decision on Colombia and I saw Donna crying.” 

Josh felt his heart breaking, why was Donna crying? “I have to go and talk to her.” He opened his door but she wasn’t at her desk. “Josh we’ve got a meeting with Leo in an hour.” Josh wasn’t listening though; he knew that he had to find Donna. 

Donna was sitting in the Sculpture Garden sobbing, and to top it off she was sitting in wet paint. “You know there’s a sign.” She looked up and saw Abbey Bartlet walking towards her. “I’m..i’m sorry.” Abbey motioned for her to keep sitting, “Don’t mind me, what’s the matter?” Donna sighed and wiped her eyes, but the gesture was futile, “I’m in love with an egotistical, moron donkey butt.” Abbey smiled, “Welcome to the club sweetie. What did Josh the money butt do?” At Donna’s shocked expression she laughed, “Don’t look so shocked, I’ve got eyes and I remember what it’s like being a young girl.” Donna was in more control. “Even if he loved me we could never be together. He’s my boss.” Abbey placed an arm around Donna, “You leave my husband to me.” 

Donna sat there for a while after Abbey left. “I saw you out here from the window and thought you might need this.” Sam said softly handing her a white robe. “Thanks Sam.” 

She stood up and slipped the robe around herself. “So Donna what movie do you want to go and see?” Donna looked up at the window and she saw Ainsley watching them, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go. Maybe Joey could go.” Sam shook his head, “You should talk to Josh.” 

Chapter Three

Sam knew that Donna would be okay, she just needed to talk to Josh. He walked through the building and headed down the stairs towards the basement where Ainsley worked. 

He stopped right inside her doorway, she was working as always. “Having fun?” She looked up when she saw him and smiled brightly, “Not really… what’s up?” Sam walked into the office and over behind her desk, “Do you have any plans for tonight?” 

Ainsley looked up at him and smiled, “No actually why?” He gave her a big smile, “Would you like to come to the movies with me, Josh, and Donna?” 

“A double date?” She asked smiling, his face turned a cute shade of red, “Well yeah…if you want.” Ainsley smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ears, “Why Sam I’d love to.” 

He smiled down at her and then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, “I’ll see you tonight after work and we’ll all go together.” Ainsley nodded, trying to resist the urge to touch her cheek. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” 

For Sam the rest of the day was a breeze, he hoped though that Josh and Donna were talking and working things out. “Hey Josh.” He said walking into the bullpen, “So have you talked to Donna?” The second he said her name he was met with a glare, “I guess not.” Josh and Sam walked into Josh’s office, Donna wasn’t at her desk she’d gone home to change clothes. 

“Sam, tell Leo at the staff meeting that I’m going to fix something and I’ll be back later. Also we’re still on for the movies, she’s coming!” Sam chuckled as Josh stormed out the door, he was so in love with Donna he couldn’t think straight. “Okay Josh.” 

He was walking out of Josh’s office when he saw Ainsley coming towards him, she looked very determined. “Ainsley what’s….?” He was cut off when her lips met his full of passion and fire. Reluctantly she back away from him, but his arms stayed around her waist. “Wow.” She said breathlessly, Sam smiled and nodded. “I really like it when you’re determined.” Ainsley laughed and kissed him again, “Tonight after the movies, will come to my place and stay with me?” Sam smiled, “Oh yeah. Now we’d better get to work.” 

Josh knocked on Donna’s door and rang her door bell, finally she opened the door and stood in the doorway to scowling at him. She was wearing tight jeans and a Mets jersey, he really was in love. “Can I come in?” He asked when he found his voice, Donna sighed and stepped back. 

“What do you want Josh?” He walked in and sat down next to her on the couch, “I want you Donna. I want you for the rest of my life, I love you.” 

Donna couldn’t believe it, Josh loved her. She sat there in silence staring at him, “Donna… umm… it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” “Oh Josh…you stubborn, male, jack mule. I love you too.” 

That night the two couples went on their double date, and the love that they felt for each other was very clear. They would live happily ever after. 

Epilogue

Donna couldn’t believe the big day was already here, she and Josh had been dating for two years and now they were getting married. “Oh Donna you’re beautiful.” CJ whispered softly, Donna’s hair was up in a French twist and two strands were curled around her face. The dress was sleeveless and white satin, with a long train. 

“If I keep tearing up I’m going to mess up my make-up” Ainsley smiled, “Well then I’ll just fix it again.” Ainsley was her Matron of Honor. She and Sam had gotten married the year before and now a beautiful 5 month old baby girl. Toby and Andy’s daughter Molly was the flower girl and Huck was the ring bearer. 

Donna’s father walked her down the aisle smiling, his daughter was smiling and very much in love. 

Josh watched as she walked towards him, she was so beautiful that she took his breath away. She was the only woman for him; he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. 


End file.
